A Bouquet of Roses
by Peryton
Summary: While cleaning out holodeck files Seven comes across something she isn't expecting. Doctor and Seven oneshot.


As Seven of Nine walked onto the Turbo lift she attempted to conceal her irritation at seeing B' Elanna Torres waiting there for her, looking equally irritated.

"Lieutenant Torres." Seven greeted as she stepped inside.

"Seven." Returned the irritable Klingon. They stood in silence for a while, the only sound was Seven typing on her data PADD. "Hey, Seven," B' Elanna said as though she'd just had some great idea.

"Yes?"

"Are you busy tonight?" The Chief Engineer asked. Seven glanced up from her data PADD, one eyebrow was slightly raised.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you busy tonight? The Captain wants me to cancel my date with Tom so I can clean out the Holodeck memory files."

"Your point?" The Drone asked.

"Would you mind doing it for me? Consider it…. a favour, between friends." B' Elanna said forcing a smile, which instead resembled a grimace. Seven sighed, in all honesty she was not looking foreword to spending the rest of the night alone in the Cargo Bay, at least in the Holodeck there would be holograms to keep her company.

"Very well." She said, then, remembering a phrase Tom had taught her added. "But you owe me one." B' Elanna raised her eyebrows but nodded. Then the Turbo lift doors opened. Seven walked out and headed directly for the Holodeck. When she arrived she went straight for the files at the bottom of the list, the ones no one had used in a while. The first one she saw was made by B' Elanna herself. Seven activated the program and walked inside. She was in a cave. Several mutilated bodies lay nearby, along with a few Cardassians who appeared less than friendly. _Useless._ Seven thought. She went back and deleted the program. The next was made by Sam Wildman. _Odd. _Seven thought. _Naomi usually spends most of her time on the Holodeck, but Samantha almost never does._ Seven activated the program and walked inside. She was in a cozy sitting room. The warm summer sun was shinning through a bay window. Sitting in a blue armchair was a handsome Ktarian. _Gwesguendrick, Samantha's husband._ Seven thought. She returned to the console and deleted the program. The next program belonged to the Doctor. Seven was fascinated, the Doctor rarely spent his time in the Holodeck. There had been his family program, but that had been a rather crash and burn situation. He had deleted the program already. Then there was the Cardassian research lab. Also deleted. Curiosity aroused, Seven activated the program and walked in. Whatever she expected, it wasn't what she found. She was standing in the Cargo Bay. Her Cargo Bay. There was bouquet of roses on her regenerator. Then the holographic version of herself walked into the picture and picked up the flowers. Apparently the Doctor would have said something since the Holo-Seven glanced up questioningly. She turned her attention back to the flowers and removed a card. Holo-Seven then read aloud.

"You are my Sunshine." She said glancing up questioningly.

"Computer, freeze program." Seven commanded. She was confused by this program. Why had the Doctor created a simulation of this type? Seven concluded that he must have been intending to do this in real life. _But he never did._ Seven thought, slightly disappointed. An emotion which startled her. _Human weakness_. She thought grumpily. Making up her mind Seven returned to the console and continued deleting programs, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to delete the Doctors. When she had completed her work Seven headed to the Turbo lift, no one would be in Sickbay at this hour.

When she walked into Sickbay the Doctor was studying some fluid while he sang animatedly.

"Doctor." She said. The Doctor stopped what he was doing abruptly.

"Ah, Seven. You're up late. Anything I can do for you?" He said as he returned to his studying.

"Yes." Seven said as she approached him. "Lieutenant Torres had me clear out the Holodeck memory files today. And I came across a rather peculiar program."

"Oh." The Doctor said, pointedly not looking at her.

"It was a program you had made involving myself, the Cargo bay and a bouquet of flowers." She said. The Doctor stiffened.

"Really?" He said. Seven was bothered by his response, the Doctor never responded so blandly to any of her questions, or statements.

"Do you remember your reasons for making this program?" She asked.

"You know Seven, it's very late. Why don't you go regenerate. You must be exhausted, going through all of those files." He said as he vanished into his office. Seven did not want to break off the conversation so soon, but she accepted the Doctors wishes silently.

*_Next morning*_

Seven walked into the mess hall, she had finished her regeneration early. She wanted a word with a certain Tom Paris. She spotted him immediately, sitting with a cup of coffee cradled in his hands. He was alone. _Odd._ Seven thought, although she was slightly relieved.

"Ensign Paris." She said. "May I ask you a private question?" She asked. The helmsman looked startled but nodded as he swallowed his drink.

"Of course." He said. "Ask away."

"Last night Lieutenant Torres requested that I clear out the infrequently used Holo-deck files."

"Oh, yeah. She mentioned that . She said you'd used one of my human phrases." Tom said with a smile.

"Yes." Seven continued. "During my time clearing out the programs I encountered one the Doctor made. It confused me and when I enquired about it to him directly he avoided my questions." Seven looked at Tom expectantly. Now from experience Tom Paris knew that the only time anyone came to him for advice was either when the Captain had absolutely no idea how to react to a situation and needed a humorous suggestion that she would never in her right mind use. Or when someone was suffering from romance trouble. Somehow Tom had managed to earn himself a reputation as the Intimate Relationship know-it-all. Tom had long ago guessed the reason for this was the fact that he had somehow managed to get B' Elanna Torres for a girlfriend. Returning to the subject Tom found himself with an interesting dilemma. A few weeks ago, when Janeway had been organizing a First Contact with the Cototi the Doctor had decided he'd teach Seven how to get a date. During that time Tom had stumbled upon a secret obsession of the Doctor's, an obsession with a certain Borg Drone. Now Tom had a feeling Seven had just stumbled into the very same secret and, naturally, was going to the Intimate Relationship Coach for assistance.

"Well, we both have about half an hour until our shifts. Why don't you show me this mystery program." Tom offered as he recycled his cup.

"Very well." Seven said, though she seemed slightly uneasy. _What on Earth did the Doctor put in that program to make Seven so edgy?_ Tom thought to himself. The only time he'd seen Seven this uneasy was when they'd encountered 8472 all those months ago.

Tom followed Seven into the Holo-deck. What he saw shocked him. He was in the Cargo Bay. _What the?_ He thought. Suddenly Tom wasn't so sure he wanted to see this program. Then he noticed the flowers, Holo-Seven going to pick them up, her questioning glance in their direction and her reciting the words 'You are my Sunshine.'

"Well?" Seven asked. Tom was silent for a long moment. He had a feeling he knew exactly what this program was about and why the Doctor had made it.

"Tell you what, Seven. I'm gonna do a bit of investigating on my own. I'll get back to you as soon as I find something." Tom promised. Seven nodded, wishing she could get some answers before he dashed off.

Tom still had about ten minutes before he was due on the Bridge.

"Computer, locate B' Elanna Torres." He commanded.

"B' Elanna Torres is in the Turbo lift." It replied. _Good._ Tom thought. He dashed over on time to be there when the doors opened and she came off.

"Are you stalking me?" The Klingon asked in good humour. Tom smiled.

"Actually I wanted to ask you a favour, no wait, even better. It's a favour for Seven." B' Elanna raised her eyebrows and settled her hands on her hips.

"Really?" She said.

"Seven found a very interesting Holo-deck program last night and she wanted my help in discovering why the Doctor made it."

"The Doctor?" B' Elanna said as the two began walking down the corridor.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind meeting me at the Holo- deck after your shift to find out when the program was last played."

"Why? What good will that do you?" B' Elanna retorted.

"I have a feeling that that program was only played once, and I think if we can find out when that was, I might be able to help Seven figure out why he never did it." Tom said, more to himself that to the Klingon.

"Did what?" B' Elanna asked, but Tom had already vanished onto the Bridge. The Chief Engineer rolled her eyes and went off to find out why Vorik hadn't come back from fixing the control panel in the Jeffries Tube by now.

Tom walked off of the Bridge and headed straight to the Holo-deck, silently hoping he would find B' Elanna waiting there for him. Sure enough, just as he arrived, he caught sight of B' Elanna working on the Holo-deck console.

"Hello!" Tom called out. "Find anything yet?" The Klingon glanced up.

"Well, I saw the program." She said flatly. "I have no idea why you guys are so puzzled by it. The Doctor probably made it to help provide hope for all the pathetic love sick crewmen onboard." Tom chuckled softly. He couldn't really explain what was going on without making both Seven and the Doctor hate him for the rest of his miserable life, and B' Elanna's guess was actually a pretty accurate description of the Seven of Nine romance situation.

"Have you found the last time it was used?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was the day after we left Cototi space." B' Elanna said. Tom nodded.

"Can you give me a specific time?" Tom asked. B' Elanna rolled her eyes and handed him a data PADD.

"I can't understand why you're so interested in this. Solving Holo-graphic mysteries isn't usually you're thing.

"Oh," Tom said with a smirk, "and what is my thing?" B' Elanna flushed.

"I can answer that, no problem." Harry said as he walked over. "You usually like playing Matchmaker, not Sherlock Holmes." Tom smiled at his best friend. That was exactly what he was doing in a way, playing Matchmaker for the crews resident EMH and Borg Drone. _A definite challenge, but nothing compared with the mess I had with B' Elanna._

"I'll see you guys later." Tom said as he strode off for the Turbo lift. "Thanks for your help B' Elanna." he called out.

"He gets stranger every day." B' Elanna muttered.

"Nah, he's always been like that." Harry said.

"Oh really. I think I would have noticed." She replied tartly.

"I mean he was like that before you realized he existed." Harry returned with a chuckle as he activated a program and walked into the Holo-deck while B'Elanna glared after him.

Tom walked into the Cargo Bay to find Seven working on a data PADD.

"Ensign Paris." Seven greeted dryly.

"Hello, Seven." Tom said with a smile, he handed her the data PADD B' Elanna had given him. "B' Elanna and I found the time and date the Doctor last used the program."

"It was the day we secured our alliance with the Coti." Seven said. Suddenly her brow furrowed. She walked over to a console and began searching the data. "At the very same moment he shut down the program I walked into the Holo-deck and gave him the Enhanced Tricorder I made for him as a thank you." She said. Tom was silent for a moment.

"Did you say anything else?" He asked, wondering what could have happened that made the Doctor abandon his original plan.

"I said that no one on the ship was sufficient for a mate." Seven said softly. "And that I would not require his social teachings until a suitable mate was found." Tom winced. _Yeah, that would do it._ He thought.

"Well, lets see what else we can find, eh." Tom said lightly. "I'll let you get back to your work." He then turned and strode off to Sickbay.

When Tom walked in the Doctor was singing opera loudly while he sat at his desk fiddling with a tricorder. His eyes were closed. Tom cleared his throat and walked in front of the EMH. The Doctor stopped singing.

"Ah, Mr. Paris. Just the person I didn't want to see." The Doctor said. Tom smiled sarcastically.

"Hey, Doc, I was wondering. Why didn't you go through with your plan?" He asked.

"What plan are you referring to?" The Doctor asked.

"The one where you leave roses on Seven's regenerator along with a card that says 'You are my Sunshine.'" The Doctor froze.

"When did you see that?" The Doctor asked as he sat up straight.

"Seven and I have been trying to figure out why you made that program and didn't act on it." Tom said. "But I think I know why already."

"It would never have worked out. She's a human, i'm just a Hologram." He said softly. Tom felt for the man.

"Come on, Doc. You're more than that. Kes saw that, Janeway saw that. Even B' Elanna has learned to see that."

"It's too late anyway Mr. Paris. Just do me a favour and delete that program before anyone else sees it."

"No. It's not too late. I won't delete that program until you tell Seven how you feel." Tom said passionately. The Doctor looked up at the young man sadly.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but i'm afraid I can not."

"Try. What have you got to lose?" Tom said. The Doctor nodded feebly.

"Fine, I'll try." He said. "But If I fail you have to spend the next four months working double shifts in Sickbay.

"Great." Tom said as he turned and left Sickbay.

Seven walked into the Cargo bay and went straight to work writing a full report on her findings in Astrometrics. She and Harry had just located a Class M planet with a good supply of Deuterium, which Voyager always needed. As she finished her report Seven turned and prepared to step onto her regenerator, but froze mid step. Lying there on her regenerator was a bouquet of roses, just like those in the Doctors Holo-deck program. Seven walked over and picked them up. Tucked inside was a card, it read:

I should have told you this weeks ago. You are my Sunshine.

Seven was completely silent, staring at the words written beautifully on the replicated parchment. And then Seven did something she had never done before, she cried. A single tear slipped down her face. Then more followed. Silently she scolded herself, she'd damage her neural transceiver with the moisture. But Seven found she couldn't stop the steady flow of water. Seven wasn't even sure why she was doing this, she'd never felt the need at any point before, it was an illogical emotional reaction. Yet she couldn't stop it. Seven set the flowers down on a console and walked over to sit down on a cargo barrel. Seven had never felt the need to sit down either. Then the Cargo bay doors opened. Seven immediately straightened and wiped the tears from her eyes, as best she could. Naomi Wildman walked in.

"Hi Seven! I was wondering if you wanted to come play with Flotter and me?" Naomi said with a smile. Then she sobered. "Seven, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes. Fine." She replied shortly, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

"You don't look alright." Naomi pointed out. Then the little Ktarian saw the flowers. She walked over and smelled them, then she read the card.

"This is so sweet!" Naomi exclaimed. "Who sent them to you?" She asked. Seven didn't reply at first, not because she didn't want to but because she couldn't.

"Seven?"

"The Doctor." Seven choked. "The Doctor gave them to me." Naomi smiled pityingly.

"Then why are you crying?" The little girl asked.

"I don't know." Seven admitted. "I've never felt the need to….participate, in such pointless emotional squanders." Naomi was silent for a minute. Tears had started flowing freely again down the Drones face, so Seven sat down and started trying to wipe them away.

"It's alright to cry you know." Naomi pointed out. "We all do it. It's a perfectly natural biological function." She said. Seven made no reply.

"You know what I think?" Naomi said.

"No." Seven said with a sniffle.

"I think you're crying because you're happy." Naomi said with a smile. "I would be happy too if I was all alone on a huge Starship, and then someone told me that they cared about me. I alway sleep well when I remember that Neelix is always watching over me, making sure I'm safe, and happy." Naomi said. "I bet you're happy to know the Doctor is watching over you." Seven was silent. She had a feeling it was more than just the Doctors guidance and friendship she was glad to have, but she didn't voice her thoughts.

"Thank you Naomi." Seven said. "You have... helped me."

"Good." Naomi said as she got up. "Call me anytime you need someone to talk to." She said as she skipped out of the Cargo bay, her original mission completely forgotten. Seven said nothing, instead she replicated a box and placed the card inside it. She locked it with a Borg incription code and placed it just behind her regenerator. Then she stepped up on the platform and slept.

Seven opened her eyes, the computer was telling her that the regeneration cycle was complete. But Seven ignored it and walked over to the bouquet of flowers. It hadn't been a dream, the Doctor had actually sent them. The Drone walked over and replicated a vase filled with water. She had seen, in both the Captains and B' Elanna's quarters that flowers were put in vases and displayed on tables. Seven placed the flowers in the vase and looked around for a place to put it. Suddenly Seven longed for her own quarters. For a bed, a table, a couch and all those other irrelevant comforts the crew enjoyed. Seven walked over and placed the vase of flowers on a shelf. Then she remembered her Astrometrics report. Rushing over the Borg grabbed one of the data PADD's lying on her computer console and rushed out of the Cargo bay. She headed straight to the Captains Ready Room. When she arrived she alerted the Captain to her presence and walked in.

"Ah, Seven. You're up early." The Captain said, her customary cup of coffee in her hands. Seven held out her data PADD.

"I finished the report on the M Class planet." Seven said stiffly. The Captain took the PADD and looked over it. She glanced up questioningly.

"There's only a date here, the approximate time of our Coti Alliance. What is this about, Seven." The Captian asked. Seven's face flushed, apparently she'd grabbed the wrong PADD when she'd left that morning.

"Two days ago Lieutenant Torres requested that I clear out the Holo-deck memory files for her. When I did so I encountered a rather peculiar file of the Doctor's. When I approached him about it he avoided my questions so I thus made an enquiry to Ensign Paris in the hopes of his being able to provide an explanation."

"So that's why B' Elanna was in the Mess Hall." Kathryn muttered. "I'm going to have to talk to her about that." Seeing the look and Seven's face the Captain quickly said, "Continue."

"When he saw the Doctor's program Mr. Paris went to request B' Elanna's help in finding the exact time the file had been last used. He brought me the information on a data PADD last night, I'm afraid I was… distracted and forgot to organize my PADD's. I apologize for my error." Seven said as she reached for the PADD which was now sitting on the table.

"Actually, why don't you show me this program." The Captain said with a smile. "I'm curious about what the Doctor put in there, you seem…. different this morning."

"Very well." Seven said with a sigh. "Although the matter seems to have been resolved."

"Hmmmm, I don't think this is resolved." Kathryn said with a smirk. "The look on your face is proof of that." Seven raised her eyebrows but did not remark. The Captain led the way out of the Ready Room and headed towards the Turbo lift, Seven following in her wake.

Seven activated the program and walked in with the Captain just behind her. Kathryn was surprised by what she saw. It was the Cargo bay. _Seven's _Cargo bay none the less. The two women watched the program through, when Kathryn turned to speak with Seven the Captain was rendered speechless. A single silvery tear was sliding down the Drones face. _What on Earth has made Seven so distressed that she actually learns how to cry? _The Captain thought in alarm.

"Seven, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Seven said. "It's just, last night the Doctor…. left me a gift. It, surprised me and I'm afraid I was unsure how to respond. It would seem my human emotions took control of that situation as well as this one." Seven said as she wiped the tear away. The Captain smiled slightly.

"Well, I think I know how you can take control of this situation again. How about I escort you to Sickbay, eh." Kathryn said as she lead the way out of the Holo-deck.

"I'll let you go in on your own." Kathryn said with a smile.

"What shall I say?" The Drone asked.

"Say whatever you feel. The Doctor will understand, I'm certain of it." The Captain stroked Seven's back then walked off for the Turbo lift. "And now I'm late for my shift." Kathryn muttered as she left. Seven stood there for a moment, debating what to say. Then she strode in. The Doctor was walking from one side of Sickbay to another picking up stray hypo-sprays and placing them on the cart he was pushing. When he saw Seven he froze, then hurriedly rushed to put the cart away.

"Doctor." Seven called out as she followed.

"Uh, yes Seven. Is there a medical emergency?"

"No. I just wanted to speak with you." Seven said. The Doctor said nothing, just walked over and fiddled with one of the computer consoles. "I received the flowers and card you sent me." She said. The Doctor showed no sign of having heard her. "I would like to thank you. It was very thoughtful. I guess, I have always wanted to know someone was there who cared for my wellbeing. I had never realized I wanted something so… human. Yourself and Naomi have helped me accept this." Still the Doctor said nothing, although he was quite obviously listening. "And," Seven began searching her emotions for what she wanted to say. "You, are my Sunshine as well." Seven could now feel the emotions bubbling to her surface, so she quickly swept out of Sickbay and dashed in the direction of her Cargo bay. She just needed to be alone to formulate her feelings. The Doctor watched Seven leave.

"Seven!" He called out as he dashed after her. When he walked into the Cargo bay Seven was sitting on one of the barrels sobbing her Borg heart out. The Doctor was pained, he had caused this emotional trauma, and all because he couldn't bring himself to delete a ridiculous Holo-deck program.

"Oh, Seven." He said as he walked over and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry. So very sorry."

"For what?" The Drone asked.

"For causing you so much pain." The Doctor said.

"I believe this pain is a result of the fact that I was unable to accept my irrelevant emotions until you… sent me this. I am not sad, I am very happy. Very happy." She repeated. The Doctor wasn't convinced, although he'd never seen anyone express overwhelming joy or sorrow for the first time.

"I sent you that note to tell you how I feel, how I've felt the last few weeks. I understand that you probably don't share the emotions but…." He didn't continue for at that moment Seven interrupted.

"No, I do. I just was never able to understand it, or recognize it." She said.

"You do, share what I feel?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." She replied.

THE END


End file.
